The Fallout
by Lupa.The.She-Wolf
Summary: The Fallout is the prequel to The Truth Behind Narcissa. It details the life of the other part of Narcissa...the goddess that she was born as. Forget everything that you know about the Greek Gods and Goddesses and forget everything that you know about Narcissa Black, neither of them are true. Warning: There will be use of bad language and mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1241 B.C., just months away from the end of the Trojan War. Zeus, the king of the sky sits atop his throne as he lightly taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. He frowns in slight confusion as three of his daughters walk into the room.  
"Atropos, Lachesis, Clotho..what is it girls?"  
Their features are normally ethereal and beautiful, today however their faces are pinched with a look of worry and pain on all three, this can't be good.  
"We're sorry to bother you father."  
"But we have seen something."  
"That worries us terribly."  
Where one girl left off another would pick up the sentence. Zeus shook his head lightly, used to the way the three young girls speak.  
"What have you seen?" He leaned forward in his seat, now worried himself, it was never good when the girls known as the fates saw something that troubled them this much.  
"The end of us father." All three spoke at once, their faces averted so that they were staring at the ground instead of at him.  
"What do you mean the end of us, who is the threat?"  
All threats made to the Gods on Mount Olympus was immediately taken care of and this one will be no different. Clotho being the youngest looked the most trouble by their news, she stepped forward away from her sisters and looked at her father.  
"Our sister, out sister who is not born yet."  
As if on cue all three spoke at once, yet again another strange trait of theirs.  
"The one born shroud in darkness of the King and Queen. She is death. The heart of a beast that lays beneath her breast, she is the one to bring about an erroneous upheaval in the land of the gods. Allow not the girl to live for she will wreck death in her wake."  
Their heads bowed once again, knowing that they had just condemned an unborn child to die.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm technically just a few a few hours old, but thanks to my mother I already started aging rapidly. I am now in the body of a five-year-old child. Honestly, what kind of a mother screams and _drops_ their child right when they're born? If I wasn't immortal she could have killed me.

I'm Lupa, daughter of Zeus and Hera and I am currently on Earth (I think) sitting near a Willow tree and waiting for someone to come find me as I can't very well transport myself back home to Mount Olympus.

All I can remember hearing as my infant form plummeted through the clouds is my mother's gasp and scream as well as shouts from who I would guess to be my family.

I hope they find me soon..

-AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but there's a reason for that :P-


	3. Chapter 3

-AN: I only write the person's point of view in the beginning when it will be told from multiple points of view, typically the story will be seen through Lupa's eyes, at others it will in third person, unless otherwise designated.  
Do you guys like it written in first person? Or would it be better in third? I could always write it differently after this chapter. Reviews please!  
" = dialogue, ' = telepathy usually done by Lupa, when a sentence is italicized, it is the character's thoughts, in other cases it's emphasis and such.-

**-Artemis's POV-**

_I can't believe Hera dropped the new baby, the child is barely a few minutes old and Hera just..drops her. She'd be dead right now if we weren't all immortal. _I shifted the bow and quiver of arrows across my back as I walked next to my twin brother Apollo, a quiet sigh escaping my lips as we trudged on. No one was sure where to find my new little sister and there are only six of us looking for us. We may be gods but Earth is a large place, too much ground to cover for so few of us.  
"She's fine Artie, we'll find her soon." My brother spoke, feeling my worries as usual and comforting me.  
"We just need to find her soon and take her home, there's no telling what's happened to her in the time that's passed." I murmured quietly and he nodded his head in agreement.

It felt like we'd been walking for hours when I caught a glimpse of a dark head of hair swaying back and forth. _That HAS to be Lupa!_ My brother seemed to read my thoughts as we both ran forth and rounded to the other side of the large oak tree that the child sat beneath.  
When she saw us, she tilted her head to the side in the manner of one of my favorite animals, a beast called the dog. They're quite companionable. After a moment a smile flitted across her lips and she reached her hands out to me, immediately taking a liking to me. I couldn't help but smile at her as I lifted her into my arms.

* * *

**-Lupa's POV-**

Smiling, I reached out to touch my sister's nose. I recall mother speaking to me about most of my family while I was in her womb, every word was precious to me. This one is Artemis. My half sister who has a fondness for animals and the forests. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the man beside her, undoubtedly her twin brother. My half brother Apollo, I reached my little hand out to brush my fingertips against his hair; feathery soft.  
Apollo chuckled at the contact, a rich deep sound. I smiled.  
I watched them in concentration and touched each one's nose before speaking their names, as best I could.  
"'Pollo." I said as clear as possible, briefly touching his nose before turning in Artemis's arms and tapping her nose again. "Art-mis." The broken baby language annoyed me, as in my head the words are clear and perfect.

It wasn't long before they took me home. I toddled along behind Artemis as she led me to my wing, it was done up in bright colors; pinks and yellows, greens and blues. It was beautiful. A delighted giggle bubbled out of my lips as she handed me a toy animal fashioned after one of her own.  
"That Lupa, is called a fawn. It's a baby deer, just like you're a baby god." She leaned over and ruffled my hair, I couldn't resist laughing as she played with me.  
"I not baby Art-mis." I shook head in clear denial and wrinkled my nose as my words did indeed sound like those of a baby.  
With a quiet sigh I projected my thoughts into Artemis's head, her eyes widened in surprise.  
'When I fell I aged, my body and mind. But my speech hasn't caught up, or do all young children speak as I do?' I tilted my head, looking at her.  
"Most children speak in a broken speech until they master full names and words and things. What I'm wondering is why you're thoughts are so advanced, you think-speak like an adult would."  
It's not something that I understand myself, I simply shrugged my shoulders and went back to playing with the soft fawn toy.

Days and days went on, and everyday I asked whichever sibling, cousin, or nymph that visited why my mother still hadn't been to see me, and why I wasn't allowed out to see her. Father stopped in often and the play times with him were always very fun. He gave me lots of toys and read to me out of books, which have quickly become one of my favorite things. The nymph's are my favorite playmates, they bring me Ambrosia and Nectar of the Gods a very delicious food and drink and many other things to nibble on and to play with.  
No matter the joys they bring daily, the same question always nags at the back of my mind.  
Where is my mother?


	4. Chapter 4

I lay across the window seat in my bedchambers staring at the grounds below, it's beautiful.  
A stack of books and scrolls lay at my side, one of my favorite mediums of entertainment, they hold so much inside their pages.  
Some of my siblings like Hermes are even able to go into the future to bring me back books that won't be written for centuries, those are some of the best gifts. They contain so much knowledge that will be lost to the humans for quite some time and yet there are some of us who are able to retrieve it whenever we please. Our abilities are truly a blessing, I almost pity the humans. I wonder if they know what they're missing?

Hearing the door to my chambers open I hop down off my perch and bound over to the visitor a grin spreading across my lips at the idea of another weapons lesson (because that's totally something that you teach to a young child) as I'm expecting Ares.  
It isn't Ares...

Three girls walked into my bedchamber, I watched them warily. They're all tall and thin, having a similar look about them marking them as obvious sisters. They spoke in soft tones amongst themselves before looking at me. It's strange, they look almost...afraid.  
I padded over to them, my bare feet silent on the marble floor and I peered up at them. My words came out in a breathy whisper.  
"Hello! I Lupa! Who you?" I couldn't help it and started bouncing up and down in childish glee at meeting someone new. The youngest of the three smiled at me and placed her hand on the top of my head, stilling my movement. I pouted.  
"I am Clotho, these are my sisters, Atropos and Lachesis." She gestured at the other two girls as she spoke their names, I simply smiled and nodded my head while storing their names and faces into my memory. "And we are your half sisters, we are The Fates."  
I nodded my head not fully understanding as no one has told me about these three yet.  
"Nice to meet yous." I sighed inwardly and when I did the oldest of the three jumped and looked at me in surprise. I tilted my head to the side and projected my thoughts into her mind. 'Did you hear that?' She nodded her head in confusion before speaking aloud.  
"You are a telepath?" The other two widened their eyes in surprise and Clotho whispered excitedly "Really?!"  
I broadened the path of my thoughts so that all three could hear.  
'Yes, I apologize for the child-like way my voice is, I'm much more intelligent than I sound.'  
"But how could this be, you're still so young?" Lachesis shook her head, more confused than the others. I simply shrugged my shoulders, not knowing the answer.

"Anyways, we came here with a purpose." Atropos said getting her thoughts back on track.  
"Shortly before you were born, we spoke of a prophecy." Lachesis said, continuing her sisters sentence.  
"One that frightened even father." Clotho finished. The three looked at each other before they spoke in unison.  
"The one born shroud in darkness of the King and Queen. She is death. The heart of a beast that lays beneath her breast, she is the one to bring about an erroneous upheaval in the land of the gods. Allow not the girl to live for she will wreck death in her wake." They all fell silent before Clotho looked at me sadly and spoke.  
"We believe that this is you."


	5. Chapter 5

-AN: This chapter will be rather short, I apologize in advance but you'll see why in the next chapter.-

**-Clotho's P.O.V.-**

The smaller girl pulled herself up to her full height, rage plain on her face. Even though she spoke to us telepathically to get across her full meaning and to make sure it wasn't messed up in her child-like vocabulary and pronunciation.  
'How _dare _you accuse me of such things! Get out of my chambers. Now!' With the last word we were blown backwards out of the room and immediately placed outside.

The three of us slowly rose to our feet and looked at each other.  
"I believe it's worse than we feared." Atropos said quietly, fixing her dress.  
"I believe that you're right Atty." Was Lachesis's response.  
My voice was nothing more than a quiet murmur as I thought over what just happened.  
"She's powerful."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Five Years Later..**_

It's been five years since my half sisters _The Fates _as they're known to all of us, god and mortal alike, told me of the prophecy they spoke shortly before my birth. Personally I think they're full of it and pegged the wrong girl.

I've been alive for well..technically only five years, but I'm in the form of a ten year old thanks to mother and her whole "Oh no, it's the child of the prophecy, I must drop her!", or whatever it was that she was thinking when it happened. When I plummeted to earth my body aged to that of a five year old, but my mind aged to that of a well seasoned adult.

Today is my "tenth" birthday. My father felt that it would be best to pretend that I am like any normal ten year old..who is a Goddess, with incredible powers. Yeah, normal. We're gods dad, there isn't any fooling us.

As usual, my hand-maidens and father's nymphs are trailing behind me as I wander Mount Olympus, my home. They're always ready to entertain me at a moments notice and that pleases me. I despise being bored and they have made wonderful playmates my entire life. As I've gotten older, they didn't mind the mischief that makes my father groan and shake his head upon discovery. In fact they encourage me and come up with a few ideas of their own.

Nearly all of my siblings instantly took a liking to me despite the Prophecy. All except for Aphrodite, she has hated me since she first laid eyes on me for reasons that I can't even begin to understand. All of the others spend special time with me, teaching me their favorite games and tricks.

Artemis, whom I call Artie taught me the art of using a bow and arrow, it's simply beautiful the way it works. You notch the arrow and have to aim for your target very precisely, pull back the string and release. The way the arrow sings through the air, there's nothing like it.

Apollo, whom I still call 'pollo even though I can say his name properly now taught me how to play the lyre. It's a lovely instrument and I love to listen to him play it, but more often than not I like to sing while he plays. He says that I have a beautiful singing voice and that it compliments the lyre nicely.

Athena has hundreds upon hundreds of books and scrolls in a building that she calls a library in her chambers, she lets me read to my hearts content whenever I please. We often sit around plotting and scheming battle strategies, it's great fun and she thinks that I have a talent for it.

Ares has taught me how to wield many weapons with precision. My favorite so far has been the dagger, a type of knife. I could sit for hours just looking at and running my fingers along the breadth of the blade. It's stunning in the sun light. With how much I've been growing and the strength I've gained Ares believes I could be a true fighter in the years to come. I've been able to best him more than once. He always encourages me when I do.

Father and Hermes bring me gifts whenever they can, they're always something that will make me squeal with delight. And today will be the biggest gift giving day as it is my birthday.

This year, I've asked that we do the gifting portion of the day outside in the meadow, one of my favorite places to be. Of course they thought the idea was perfectly lovely and agreed to it. I approach the meadow with my hand-maidens and the nymphs trailing behind me. I hear near silent patter of bare feet nearing me. It's Tanya, one of my favorite nymphs and I know that I'm her favorite of us, she's said so herself.

"Are you excited?" Her voice is bubbly and happy as always, it sometimes annoys me when I'm not in a happy mood, but it nearly always cheers me up. It's hard to be in an un-happy mood around her.  
"What a silly question, of course I am. You know I love gifts." I giggled childishly, anticipating the gifts to come and the feast afterward. Most of the family was already sitting out on a space of the meadow when I reached them. The only ones missing are Mother and Aphrodite, but that's normal. Aphrodite has never been to a celebration of mine.

I still can't help but wonder, where is my mother?  
I would like to meet her...just once.

-AN: Let me know if you prefer my original layout, or this spaced out version. This one looks cleaner, I'm just used to writing in the former.  
What is up with Hera, right? Such an inattentive mother (;-


	7. Chapter 7

**-Athena's P.O.V.-**

I couldn't push back the excited grin as Lupa made her way across the meadow towards us. As usual her hand-maidens and father's few hand picked Nymphs were trailing along behind her. She was never allowed to go anywhere alone, she didn't seem to mind like the rest of us do when we're being followed by our father's minions.

I'd managed to find scrolls and scrolls from the final Battle of Troy, a war that was finished shortly before Lupa's birth a mere five years ago. It amused me to see how immersed she would become in any bit of knowledge and information I could give her. These battle plans would be something that she would love. I'm sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Aphrodite's P.O.V.-**

I can't believe they're still fawning over the little freak. She should have been disposed of from the moment of her birth. It's obvious she's the one that The Fates spoke of, no other child of my father and Hera has looked anything like what Lupa does. She's darkness and evil and I'm the only one who sees it.

As usual, I'm the only one who isn't blind and can do something about the problem.  
This time the problem is my "baby sister". If she thinks she can destroy my world, the godling has another thing coming.


	9. Chapter 9

There was one unfamiliar face among my family and the others that are always with us, a young boy around my age. I frowned in confusion..this couldn't be, human's cannot be on Mount Olympus..but that's what the boy is. A human.  
After my initial shock passed, I couldn't help the bubble of excitement at finding someone close to my age! There are never children here which can get boring, despite everyone's attempts to keep me amused. During the times that I did get bored...bad things tended to happen. My powers apparently aren't very controlled when I'm bored, or angry, or really really excited.

The child in me took over the adult rationality.  
I giggled and bounded over to the boy, he was tall but his age showed in the lanky limbs and just the general awkwardness of him. He didn't seem very coherent as he simply frowned at me when I approached him.  
"Lupa." The sound of my father's voice snapped me back into the moment, I turned to look at him, slim eyebrows raising at the tone of his voice.  
"Hi daddy! Who is he?" I gestured behind me at the boy. Father shifted as if uncomfortable for a moment before responding.  
"A gift." I tilted my head, I'd never been given a person before, well except for my hand-maidens but I didn't really count them. I assumed they didn't mind being at my beck and call.  
"From who?" I asked, my curiosity spilling over into my voice, he couldn't hold back a light chuckle at the obvious excitement that I displayed.  
"He's from your sister, Aphrodite."


	10. Chapter 10

-AN: I wish I could label this as chapter 9 3/4. -

If I were to look back on this day years later I would probably question the motives of the sister that proclaimed to hate me. She's never given me anything else and never would again.  
It's oddly fitting that the gift would one day be my undoing, it would also be my ultimate strength and give me the ability to live a life of utter torment.


End file.
